


You'd Be Like Heaven To Touch

by Anya_Mae



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Jim needs to stop touching things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Mae/pseuds/Anya_Mae
Summary: Jim ends up in the sickbay after touching an unknown plant. Spock checks on him only to be greeted by a very drugged and loopy captain. Just some cuteness for your day!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	You'd Be Like Heaven To Touch

As Spock walked into the Sickbay, he was greeted with the familiar sound of Dr Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy angrily shouting at Jim, and the unfamiliar sound of his captain giggling. Bones had good reason to be so worked up right now, and Spock was sure Jim’s giggling was only pissing off the good doctor even more. 

They had been on a simple diplomatic mission and for once everything seemed to be going well. The natives, who seemed to be humanoid, bright pink octopi, were peaceful and welcomed them fully to their planet. Negotiations to join the federation had gone quite smoothly, the leader of said natives agreeing wholeheartedly to all he was informed of. After the contract was signed, there was a feast for celebration. The meal, a sweet and tangy dish made of vegetables, was said to be a delicacy in their culture. It was one of the smoothest missions the Enterprise had been given in a very long time, and they seemed to be about to leave it without even one hiccup. That is, until Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise decided it would be a good idea to touch a species of plant that had not been scanned or detected for danger. So now the captain was thoroughly drugged and Bones had no way of knowing how long the effects would last.

At the sound of Spock’s measured footsteps, a very flustered Bones whipped around, through his hands into the air, and grumbled, “You deal with him, Spock, I’ll go research this godforsaken plant to look for some sort of cure.”

“Is he currently a danger to himself or others, doctor?” Spock asked, his eyebrows furrowing minutely as the sound of the captains giggling became more pronounced.

“Nah, I’ve scanned him for everything I could, he’s only a danger to his own reputation.” With that, Bones stalked away to his office leaving Spock alone with the drugged man. He approached the bed carefully, back straight as ever, and stood beside his captain.

“Spoooooock” Jim greeted, his voice high pitched and excited.

“Hello Captain, how is your health?”

“I feel grrreat! Never better! I don’t know why Bones is being soo mean, I wanna get up. Help me spoock” And with that Jim began a poor attempt of getting out of bed. It wasn’t going too well, and he eventually began to look like a fish; flopping around and giggling. It took everything in Spock's power not to roll his eyes at his captain's antics. He understood what the Doctor had meant by Jim being a danger to his reputation, it was a good thing no one but him and McCoy had were seeing him like this. Spock began to speak slowly, well aware he was not talking to a rational man.

“Captain, perhaps you should rest like the good doctor suggested” 

“But I don't wanna!”

“You must rest, Captain, before I am forced to nerve pinch you.” 

Jim stopped struggling abruptly, gazing at Spock's hands with some kind of awe. Spock believed this was because Jim was impressed by the idea of a nerve pinch, but he was soon proven wrong when Jim piped up again.

“I like your hands” There was a beat. Spock stared down at Jim, his face betraying his confusion. Jim met his eyes, a dopey smile plastered on his face. The Vulcan blinked, and collected himself enough to wipe his face free of shock once more.

“Excuse me, Captain?”

“Your hands! They’re so slender, and they look so soffft… can I touch them?”

“No Captain! You certainly may not!” Spock was very startled, to his knowledge Kirk knew of the cultural significance and sensitives of Vulcan hands; so if Jim was asking to touch his hands he was really asking... No, his captain was on drugs, he would not think of that as a possibility, Jim as simply not in his right mind. The man in question was looking up at Spock with sad eyes, as if he didn’t understand why Spock was being so mean. Then he smiled suddenly and exclaimed,

“What about your lips! I like them too! Please let me touch?” 

“Cap- Jim? Are you -” Spock was now thoroughly flustered. It could easily be explained that Jim’s altered mind could forget Vulcan culture, but forgetting the significance his own race put on lips seemed impossible. Taking a breath, Spock asked cautiously, “Jim, Are you- Do you know what you are asking?”

“Of course silly! I’m asking to touch your lips!”

“You are correct, Captain, I was not clear. I was asking if you understood the cultural and personal significance of your abnormal request.” 

Jim cocked his head to the side, obviously disoriented by Spock's clarification. He finally looked up at Spock and asked, “In Standard please?”

“Why do you want to touch my lips, Captain?”

“Because I want to kiss you!” Jim exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, a smile once again plastering itself to his face.   
Spock almost choked. So Jim was aware of the significance, that was, in fact, what Jim wanted. Spock was at a loss for what to do with this information. He had admired his captain from afar for years now, but he had always believed this admiration to be one-sided. To calm his panicking brain, he turned to logic,

“You have been drugged, Captain. I will not kiss you when you do not know what you are asking for, that would not be consensual.” Spock thought his argument was sound. His clear statement would allow him to leave and go meditate on this new information before taking any further steps, but the crushed look Jim had now adopted only made him feel worse than before. Desperate to remove the pitiful look from his captain's face, Spock backtracked.

“That is not to say I am not flattered by your offer, Captain, now is simply an inappropriate time.”

“Then you do want to kiss me?”

“Yes Captain”

“Jim”

“Excuse me, Captain?”

“You can’t call me ‘Captain’ when saying you want to kiss me”

“Of course, I apologize… Jim” 

Jim’s smile grew even larger after hearing his name finally said by his first officer, and he quickly asked “So you’ll kiss me as soon as I’m better?”

“Yes, Jim”

“Good. I love you!”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Jim.” The words coming out before he could think about it. He had not been expecting to express those emotions for a long time, but the happy smile on Jim’s face showed he appreciated it, even if he didn’t fully understand the language. He allowed a small smile, as he looked at Jim. “Now get some sleep and we will talk later”

“Mkay, Spock, whatever you want” Jim responded, still obviously on cloud 9 from the conversation that had just occurred. With a small smile still etched onto his face and one eyebrow raised, Spock turned away from Jim and made his way out of the Sickbay. He made sure to school his expression back to his standard stoic look before returning to the Bridge; though inside, his brain was buzzing with an excitement he knew only time, Jim, and possibly meditation could calm.

**Author's Note:**

> *Taluhk nash-veh k'dular - I cherish thee  
> Title pulled from the song 'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You' by Frankie Valli


End file.
